Impressions
by RaspberryRaindrops
Summary: Zoe and Max. The part they left out from S28E46


Zoe made her way back from the ward, glancing at the cupboard and the corridor around her as she did. He had told her to 'meet her upstairs in ten minutes' and that was almost fifteen minutes ago, according to a swift look at her wrist watch. She walked past it, winking at the young nurse who passed her, and heard the soft strum of music coming from inside. She'd never seen him play before, Though she knew he did, his guitar sat pride of place in his room – not that she paid much attention to anything in there apart from the bed and the man she occupied it with. She took a few step backs and pushed the door handle down with her elbow, slipping inside with a last look at the corridor for any potential witnesses. 'I never get caught' that's what she had told her patient in resus, and it was true – she had gotten away with an awful lot in her life and this would just be another thing to add to her list.

"Right" she murmured softly as she closed the door behind her and leant against it, looking around at the décor, the last time she was in here it was Big Macs and she was shouting at him for keeping a dog on the premises – Max had definitely made it his own. He looked up at her from the guitar and smirked, he'd know she'd come… Literally.

"You really want to have a word with your interior decorator" she told him, glancing around at the solitary chair and table, the mismatched cabinets and the random bike helmet hanging on the corner of the shelf.

"Lock the door" he told her firmly, looking her up and down as he strummed the last few soft notes of the song he was playing.

She done as she was told "as I was saying…" She looked at her watch "I haven't got long so, whatever this is, I expect it to be impressive." She too a seat on the table in front of him, grasping the file in her hands and she looked him dead in the eye and waited for him to speak.

"Well" Max drawled "if you want to see something impressive, I'm holding the wrong instrument."

Zoe rolled her eyes at him "I've heard all the jokes before Max, and they're not funny, so of that's all this is…" She stood up, lifting her file and moving back towards the door.

"Wait!" He stood up with her "wait, wait, wait, wait, sit down!" He placed his guitar away as she took her seat again and pulled his chair closer to her "tell me again" he leant closer to her, so she could feel his breath on her face "what did you say when you came in?"

"I said whatever this is I expect it to be pretty imp…" Her eyes were focused on his mouth as she spoke, she knew what was coming. His lips joined hers before she finished her sentence and he forced her backwards – she knew it most certainly was going to be impressive.

Her legs dangled from her edge of the table, her body trapped between the hard back of the table and his warm body. Her legs were trapped on either side of his, his hips pushing into hers. She grunted softly as his kissed her again, his hands tugged on the stethoscope wrapped around her neck as he tried to pull it from her. She sat up to unwind it and he took his opportunity to un zip her dress and pull it from her shoulders.

"You're amazing" he groaned as her hands found their way to the hem of his t shirt pulling it up and over his head. He kissed her neck and collar bone as her hands slid down his chest, ruffling the coarse hair of his stomach before unzipping his trousers and sliding her small hand in. "Oh" he whispered, punctuation his exclamation with another bite on her collar bone, he salved the forming bruise with his tongue. He knelt on the floor in front of her pushing her dress up her hips tantalisingly slowly, as he listened to her quickening breathing. He kissed his way up her leg, that had conveniently found itself on his shoulder.

"Max" she gasped loudly, trying to push her hips closer to him. "Oh god" her groan was louder that time as his tongue connected with her. Her fingers wrapped around his hair and she tugged lightly, guiding his body up to settle between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he entered her, forcing her hips to match his quickening pace. She bit into her lip, trying to stifle the gasps coming from the back of her throat.

Max watched her face as it contorted in pleasure, slowing his pace right down so he could kiss her. She told him she didn't have a lot of time but he knew she wouldn't stop him. Her nails scratched down his back as his mouth redoubled it's efforts on her collar bone. He forced her hands above her head and held her wrists and he kissed her again, feeling her groan into his mouth.

"Jesus" she gasped as her legs dropped loosely back onto the table, she ran her hands down his chest again, feeling his all so familiar abs beneath her fingers. He pulled her up into a sitting position as she kissed him "I didn't have time for that" she whispered against his mouth, never once detaching his lips from hers.

He passed her her dress with a kiss, pulling his trousers on as he watched her sliding back into the dress that drove him so crazy he just wanted to rip it off. He winked at her as her eyes met his and she blushed slightly "you're amazing" he smiled – he never understood how she could be so brazen and them become coy when he complimented her.

The knock on the door came as he was pulling his T-shirt on and they looked at each other in horror "Max?" Robyn called, trying trying the handle a few times.

"yeah? Just give me a minute" he called back, wrestling to get his top back on and pull the zip of Zoe's dress back up. "Sh, sh, sh" he whispered to Zoe, watching her begin to freak out.

She dived behind the door and he passed her her shoes, knocking the precariously dangling helmet in the process.

He pulled the door open, trying to be as casual as possible while his heart rate returned to normal, he coughed to cover the sound of Zoe knocking something overs behind the door.

"What are you doing?" Robyn asked him, noting his behaviour.

"Sorry?" He replied, trying to keep her attention on him and not what was happening inside the cupboard.

"What?" She frowned, shaking her head at him lightly.

"I was just… Working out" he replied with a nod, a slightly feeble and barely plausible excuse.

"You never work out" came her quick reply.

"Which is why I thought now would be a good time to start"

Zoe listened to their conversation with a frown. She hoped her heavy breathing wouldn't give them away as she scanned the room, making sure there was nothing left as evidence i of their tryst. 'Shit!' She thought to herself, noting the black scrap of lace over the back of Max's chair – she didn't even know how it ended up there.

"Right well we need a patient taken down to X-ray" Robyn replied throughly unconvinced.

Max nodded "Yep, I'm on it like an Easter…" He felt Zoe nudging his ribs, a sure cue for him to get rid of his nosey sister "bonnet" he finished his sentence, his on logic confusing him.

"Have you been drinking?!" Robyn exclaimed, noting his very strange behaviour.

"I wish" he sighed, shutting the door behind him with a firm snap and turning back to Zoe.

"that was…" Zoe began, slipping her shoes back on and looking at him in horror.

"Impressive?" He interjected with a grin.

"No! That was… That was just lucky" she snapped at him, making a move for the door. "I've got to try and sneak out of here now without…" His lips were on hers again, shutting her up. Her arm snaked it's way around her neck, as his hands firmly grasped her backside. She felt herself getting lost in the moment again "Max… I've got to go" she squeaked against his lips, trying to keep his tongue from joining hers.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist" he grinned at her, squeezing her bum lightly as she poked her head out the door to look into the corridor.

"She turned back to him, running an hand though her hair in agitation "Im not wearing any" she replied with a similar grin, stepping out into the corridor and straightening her dress in hope that her activities wouldn't be too noticeable as she returned to the ED.

_'I never get caught…'_


End file.
